When I Wish Upon a Star, It Won't Be For You
by SnowflakeBeautiful
Summary: Love doesn't always come softly...Especially when you're dealing with a Lily that has thorns and a constellation that thinks he's bigger than life. "Written in the stars" - Pfffft, not likely. But hate isn't the opposite of love...And there's a thin line that is begging the two of them to cross it...
1. Under The Moon & The Stars In The Sky

_**When I Wish Upon a Star, I Won't Be Wishing For You...**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_To all of my wonderful readers/reviewers that follow my stories, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You absolutely make writing a joy for me. Your support is phenomenal. On that note, to those of you new to my work...Thanks for reading some of it now (and you should check out my other things if you like this)! - I realize that starting a new fanfiction when I'm so close to finishing my others is possibly a dodgy idea. However, I feel inspired to write this one; and I already have multiple chapters done! And I _have _to write more than one fanfiction at a time to stay motivated and be interested in writing my other fanfictions, so there you are.

I am sorry if there are some grammatical/spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta; and I know that it isn't perfect...but I thought perhaps someone would enjoy if you notice grammar/spelling errors, I'm sorry, but I won't be editing any chapters to change them. I am very busy; and I simply don't have the time to write new chapters and correct old ones. _Also, this is my first chapter...and it's merely an introduction! I swear that this story will get much better and wayyy more entertaining!_

_**Please review! I require regular and multiple reviews to continue writing a story. ~ Luvies, T**_

_Story Disclaimer:_This is my disclaimer for the duration of this fanfiction. Anyways, I own absolutely nothing and I don't know a soul. All of the characters belong to the awesome J.K. Rowling...unless of course, they're figments of my own imagination. However, the story line is all mine. Thanks so much!

* * *

_**...Under The Moon and The Stars In The Sky...**_

* * *

**Chapter Information: MUST READ: **It should be noted that this story will take place when Lily begins Hogwarts. I am taking creative liberty in the fact that I have decided there will only be a year gap between Scorpius and Lily because it works better for me.

The section near the end of the story that is in italics is a flashback.

This chapter is a PRELUDE to the actual start of the story. It will give you a glimpse into the future of where this story is heading. I really hope that you give this story a chance because I plan to develop it into an entertaining piece that hopefully will provide all readers enjoyment.

* * *

_Ages: Fifteen and Sixteen_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall couldn't help but smile behind her hand as she watched a spat between Lily Luna Potter (fifth year) and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (sixth year) take place outside on the darkened grassy field. If the boy but had dark hair and glasses, she'd swear that she was about forty years younger; and watching the girl's grandparents spar. As it was, she was feeling her age today, so she sat in her high-backed desk chair and watched the two with mild amusement...and an appreciation for the irony of the situation.

However, unlike her Grandmother, Minerva was certain that feisty little Lily Luna had no idea that the older boy liked her so very much - as Minerva herself was sure that he did. And poor Scorpius Malfoy was just as clueless as James Potter the first...never realizing why he was so off-putting to the younger girl.

She had known heartache, had seen it first hand – had lived it. But she also knew joy, and hope, and love... And she knew that some things were just meant to be...written in the stars (even if she did find Divination to be complete bullocks, after all prophets weren't). And sometimes the best love stories had a way of repeating themselves with the most interesting of characters.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy watched as Lily Potter laughed softly at something one of her friends said before laying back against the grass, twirling a quill through the air - obviously pointing out different constellations. She'd always been the most infuriating and somehow the most divine girl he'd ever met...

* * *

"Really Hugo! A Gryffindor-colored blanket?" Lily rolled her eyes with a good natured smile as she laughed before settling down on the blanket between Hugo and Louis. "You and your house patriotism..." She grinned as Hugo snorted.

Hugo lay against the cover nonchalantly, his long legs reaching far beyond the borders of the cover. "Honestly Lil's, you're one to be talking..." He smiled charmingly as Alice Longbottom giggled and Ira Zambini smirked, eyeing Lily in her green and silver long striped shirt with black leggings and green ballet shoes.

Lily grinned as she lay back against Louis' arm. "It'd be a shame not to, when I look this good in them..." She joked as Louis looked over at her with a thin smirk. "How are your charts looking? I've already spotted Ara! And Scorpius..." She made a disgusted face as she pointed them out with her quill.

"Admit it Lily, you're madly in love with him!" Ira grinned sardonically as she twirled into her position beside Hugo as Lily snorted.

"Oh yes! I'm simply head over heels for him; and his arrogant swagger! To have that ice-blonde hair and those smoldering silvery grey eyes..." Lily joked in a breathy voice as her friends and family laughed.

"Talking about me again, Potter?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow as he stared down at her, a smile playing on his lips.

"Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear..." Lily recited, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh! That hurts Princess." Scorpius smirked as he held a hand against his heart theatrically. "Just try and keep me from your mind when those shooting stars go by..." Scorpius grinned as Lily laughed.

"Please! When I wish upon a star I won't be wishing for _you_, Malfoy. Not in your dreams...not ever." Lily smirked as Scorpius' face took on an unreadable expression.

"Well I'll be wishing for you, Potter..." Scorpius retorted his voice full of laughter and teasing, as his friends chuckled and Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance. "And seeing as how I _am_ a constellation, I think I have some pull..." Scorpius winked before sauntering off, hiding his hurt easily. He'd never figured out why she hated him so much...he actually got on rather well with the rest of her family...minus Rose, but that was because she was a nosy little know-it-all/do-gooder. Lily herself even got into tiffs with Rose.

"Sometimes I wonder why he even tries with you..." Albus' voice filtered through the air as Rose, Roxy, and Louis murmured their mutual assent.

Lily detangled herself from her friends on the cover. Her eyes were glued to the constellation of Scorpius as she watched the boy with the same name in her peripheral vision as he sat by the lake with his friends, some Slytherin girls in his year making their way to sit near him.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Scorpius watched as Lily took her seat at the Slytherin table, the Great Hall in a stunned quiet. As the feast continued and conversations picked up he continued to study her, interested in her as if she were some novel gadget. _

_Lily picked at her plate. She had thought she'd be fine without all of her cousins sitting at the same table as her, but as she sat across the Great Hall from them occasionally getting a thumbs up from James and Dom she felt oddly home-sick..._

_Scorpius sidled up to Lily in the corner of the common room as the first years began to mingle with older friends. "I knew I'd be seeing you here soon..." He smiled at her genuinely for the first time as she stared up at him wide-eyed, her sadness evident in her glossy eyes. "Don't worry Lily, you'll be fine here...you're Slytherin through-and-through."_

* * *

As stars began shooting across the sky; and Hogwarts students "ohh'd" and "ahh'd," Scorpius let his eyes drift across the clearing to Lily; and he felt his heart speed-up as he caught her staring at him. He smiled slightly at her before making the same wish he'd made for the past four years...

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__** So, what does everyone think of the prelude/glimpse into the future? Should I continue to post this story? I can't wait to hear all of your thoughts on this new idea of mine... **_

_**Please review, so I know if I should continue. Luvies, T**_


	2. At First Sight

_**When I Wish Upon a Star, It Won't Be For You...**_

* * *

**_At First Sight_**

* * *

**_Author's Note: Thanks for your wonderful reviews! I am literally so surprised and honored by all of your feedback. Luvies, T_**

**Chapter Information: **It should be noted that this story will take place when Lily begins Hogwarts. I am taking creative liberty in the fact that I have decided there will only be a year gap between Scorpius and Lily because it works better for me.

**New Info: Need to Read: **Starting now, the first few chapters will take place in Lily's early years...And I will make a note at the beginning of the chapter to let you know what year/how old she and Scorpius are. If you have any questions, let me know! Once I feel both characters have reached an age where their banter and the storyline can feasibly turn into more of a romance, the story will transition into a normal story where less time has passed between one chapter to the next.

* * *

_Ages Nine and 3/4 and Eleven:_

* * *

"What if people are really horrid to me?" A taller-than-average for his eleven-years, Scorpius, stood staring up into his parents' faces. He wasn't stupid. His parents had told him all about the war - about everything that happened. And while Scorpius had never suffered in the prestigious social groups that the Malfoys moved in, he knew that there were many other people outside of these groups that would have prejudiced views.

"You have nothing to fear, Scorpius." Astoria smiled as she bent down to her son's level as her husband did the same. "You should always remember to be proud of who you are. There is so much more to a person than their name; and everyone that could ever matter will understand that." She wordlessly wiped a smudge from her son's face as he nodded.

"I'm sorry you have a legacy that people don't readily forget. I wish that weren't the case. But there _are _things to be proud of in your family name too, Scorpius. It's a part of who you are. But it will never define the person that you become. That's your road to carve as you grow and decide who you want to be." Draco smiled at his son that seemed to relax a little at his parents' comforting words and warm smiles.

"And you really won't mind if I'm not a Slytherin?" Scorpius raised his eyebrow causing his parents to laugh before sharing a quick smile with one another.

"Not at all." Draco smiled as his son grinned up at him. And in truthfulness, he wouldn't have minded, but he knew his son too well to not know where he would end up.

"We'll even come to the first match and cheer on whichever house you're in...wearing _your _house colors." She smiled as her son smirked, his eyes lighting up.

"But do your best to steer clear of the red and gold...I look bloody awful in those colors..." Draco teased his son who laughed until he caught sight of a large boisterous family that was moving down the platform.

"Hurry children! We're already running very late. James, stop tormenting your brother!" Ginny Weasley's voice mirrored her mother's as she hustled down the platform, her children trailing behind her, as she neared the rest of the Weasley's that had gathered at the opposite end of the station.

"Mummy, I want to go to Hogwarts!" A very petite girl with red hair whined quietly to her Mother as her Father kept a hand on her shoulder leading her down the platform. "Please, Daddy." She looked up to her Father as he smiled fondly down at her before scooping her up into his arms.

Astoria smiled and waved at the mother of the family as she passed eliciting a smile and wave from the other woman who was on a mission to meet up with the rest of her family.

"Those are the Potters." Draco smiled at his son, as he too watched them pass. "I think the younger one there, with the dark hair is in your year actually." He smiled as his son nodded. "Have a good term; and don't forget to write."

"I won't." Scorpius smiled at his parents, hugging them both in turn.

"I love you...And I'll miss you so much." Astoria's eyes glistened as she pulled her baby into one last hug before watching him ascend the train steps and disappear inside.

"He'll be okay. And term will fly by. You'll see." Draco smiled as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and squeezed them softly.

- That was the first time that Scorpius laid eyes on Lily. And it was also the first time that he spent anytime thinking about a girl that wasn't a relation of his...

* * *

_Ages Ten and Eleven:_

* * *

"You'll write letters to me! Won't you?" Lily looked up into her older brothers' eyes as she stood in the mix of all her cousins - her words more an order than a question. She wore a black pea coat with tights and black mary-jane's. Though her expressions never betrayed her, her brothers knew that she was sad they were leaving again after the festivites of the winter holidays.

"I'll make sure they do, Lily." Rose smiled at her younger cousin as she linked arms with Albus. "Let's find a good compartment. I don't want to get stuck sitting with the same twats we sat with last time..." She rolled her eyes as Albus smiled and nodded, his red and gold scarf blowing as people rushed by them.

Lily let her eyes wander down the platform to land on a boy with ice blonde hair and steel grey eyes who was dressed in all black, save for his emerald and silver scarf. "Al...who's he?" Her normally boisterous voice was increadibly soft as she stared unblinkingly at the older boy in a hushed awe.

Rose followed Lily's line of vision curiously before narrowing her eyes. "That's Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin's resident spoilt prince." She watched her baby cousin's expression carefully, waiting for a change that never came. That was one of the things that made it hard to understand Lily sometimes. She never seemed to think or react like the majority of their family; and she certainly never willingly let people know what was on her mind.

"Like you aren't one of Gryffindor's golden girls, Rosie?" Fred chuckled as Dominique and Roxanne giggled from their spot beside him.

Rose ignored her cousins' ribbing. "He's bad news, Lily. A sort of bully." Rose nodded as Albus smirked; and James and Fred started sniggering.

"And the only reason _you _don't like him is because you compete with him for top marks in all of your classes." James chuckled as Rose rolled her eyes - never willing to admit the truth of that statement or defeat.

"And because he never even opens a book." Roxy added with a laugh as Rose's expression tensed.

James shrugged and smirked at his sister. "Over achievers, the lot of them. Such a waste of time and talent..."

"Bird alert!" Fred smirked as James' head jerked upwards to see that Alyria Wood and Dara Thomas were walking by arm-in-arm. The two along with Isa Cormack were where James and Fred's current interests laid.

"Right then. Write soon! I'm sure you'll come for the Gryffindor-Slytherin quidditch match. We'll see you then. Bye Mum! Bye Lily!" James called as he ad Fred smirkingly made their way down the platform and towards the girls.

As the rest of her cousins began to disperse, Lily watched as Scorpius hugged his parents before boarding the train. When he looked back, his eyes met hers and his lips curled into a smirk as he nodded at her (causing a blush to rise up her cheeks) before waving at his parents and disappearing.

* * *

_**Teaser:**__ The next chapter will be the start of Lily's Hogwarts career! It will possibly detail both her first and second year, just so we can get this story rolling. It will also include actual LilyScorp interaction. I know this past chapter was a bit dull, so next chapter I'll kick things up! =D Also, I will post all of the next gen characters' ages at the beginning of the next chapter...since I am taking some creative liberties, haha._

* * *

**_In Response to Your Reviews:_**

_I will always address your reviews at the end of the following chapter. This is just a much easier way for me to respond to all of your reviews without taking up my time alotted for updating and writing. I tend to get very busy, so this works with my schedule better. If you have any questions/comments/concerns you don't want a public answer to, then please pm me! Thanks!_

_Readsalot4: Aww, thank you co much! I'm very happy that you enjoyed this first chapter. It's a definite teaser for what's to come when the caracters get older...so get excited!_

_Just Another Aceves: Thanks so much! I sincerely hope that you do find this story to be interesting. I will do my very best to always keep it progressing and entertaining. :)_

_DracoluverAlanna: Yay - I love your reviews! I'm glad that I've piqued your interest with this prelude...I thought it might draw in readers reasonably well, haha. Also...call me daft, but what does 'DFTBA' mean?_

_OhMyJonasHP: Haha, thanks so much Dear! And...Lily oblivious...pffft! With an Uncle like Ron idk how that's possible? =P Thanks for reviewing; and thanks for the enthusiasm!_

_Bucky5: Aww! (blushing) Shucks! You're just way too sweet when it comes to reviews. I'm glad that you liked the first chapter. I'm really excited to post my later chapters because these two definitely went through a hate phase, haha._

_Potter1126: Haha, thanks so much! That threat is actually very sweet in an odd sort of way, lol. I'm honored you liked the first chapter enough to want to make me continue writing this piece._

_Ash: Thanks so much! And this story will be FULL of banter...It's so exciting for me to write it...so don't you worry, haha._

_diyame: Thanks! I will certainly do my best to update often. I have two other stories going on right now (both are wrapping up); and I'm starting two new stories (that have yet to be posted) - so I will do my very best to update this at least once a week! And...they'll get together eventually, I promise! But the road to them getting together will totally be a hoot - so don't worry, lol._

_speedsONEandONLY: ...Hehehe, love you too! I think 'tease' has been my name the past few chapters I've updated for all of my stories (hides before you read 'Petal' update), lol. Thanks for taking the time to review lovely!_

_bookworm1519: Thanks so much! =D This second chapter was a bit dull, I admit. But good things are to come next chapter..._

_Leftmango: Thanks Mango! (Such a cute nickname/profile name!) I can't wait for your next update either! And...I promise chapter 3 will be more entertaining._

_HauntedEmptiness: Not shoddy at all! =D I loved your review - Thanks for taking the time to write me! And...once Lily reaches age 13 (aka, third year) things will get funnier._

_amama123: ...Too sweet, thanks so much! I'm so happy you're giving this story a chance!_

_Annabella Prinx: Rose, thanks so much! Please continue to provide any feedback you may have. I really want all of my readers to be happy. =]_

_Tathiana: Thanks so much! And I hope to update this one again by Friday! =D_

* * *

**_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! I was literally overwhelmed and totally honored by all of the support and love you all showed me for the first chapter. I realise this chapter wasn't as juicy per se as the first chapter...But once we reach Lily's third year (aka the fourth chapter), I promise things will really pick up._**

**_Please continue to share your thoughts with me by reviewing. I really appreciate it! If you continue to review so wonderfully, I'll be forced to hand out another chapter by this Friday. =D_**


	3. Seeing ScarletOr Maybe Not

_**Author's Note: ** _Hello Dears! I know I said I'd update by Friday...But I had a huge exam on Friday and there wasn't much response for the last chapter. Anyways, here's the update! =)

* * *

**Ages:**

12 – Lily Potter/Ira Zambini/Athena Blishwick (slytherin), Hugo Weasley (gryffindor), Louis Weasley (ravenclaw)

13 – Scorpius Malfoy/Theseus Nott/Barclay Flint (slytherin), Albus Potter/Rose Weasley/Roxanne Weasley (gryffindor)

14 – James Potter/Fred Weasley (gryffindor)

15 – Dominique Weasley (gryffindor)

16 – Lucy Weasley (hufflepuff)

17 – Molly Weasley (gryffindor)

Graduated - Victoire Weasley (gryffindor) and Teddy Lupin (gryffindor)

~ If/when I add characters later I will identify their ages at that point. Thanks!

* * *

**_Seeing Scarlet...Or Maybe Not_**

* * *

**_Ages Ten and 3/4 and Twelve:_**

* * *

Lily Luna Potter grinned as she sat down on one of the plush seats of the Hogwarts Express for the very first time. "I bet it'll be magnificent, Hugo!" A small boy with orangey-brown hair nervously bit the inside of his cheek beside her. "Teddy and Victoire say it's amazing! And James says the food is really yummy...even better than Gran's!" Lily enthused as she squeezed her cousin's slightly pudgy arm in her hand.

Hugo shifted in his seat nervously as he kicked his short legs back and forth against the seat. "None of it even matters if we get sorted into the wrong _sort_ of house." Hugo gulped nervously as Lily crinkled her nose in distaste.

"Really Hugo!" Lily admonished in exasperation. "Honestly, a Weasley has rarely been sorted anywhere besides Gryffindor. Not even Rosie or Dom! And we all know what smarties they are."

"Yeah, but..." Hugo bounced on his seat slightly, clearly about to dive into a long rant.

"No, you'll be fine, really. Besides my Daddy already told you that you can talk to the Sorting Hat if you're dead set against somewhere-"

"Slytherin." Hugo nodded fervently, his hair flopping against his forehead as he interrupted his cousin. "I can't be a Slytherin. Dad'll have a cow..."

Scorpius Malfoy sneered slightly as he stood in the doorway of the cabin containing the youngest Weasleys. It wasn't that he had an aversion to _all _of the Weasleys, but he knew the boy in the compartment was related to _Rose Weasley_ – the bane of his existence, which made the chubby boy in the compartment an extension of that bane. "Wonder where you'll be sorted..." He watched as the petite red-headed girl that he recognized from the year before frowned and her cousin twitched nervously. "Red hair...messy attire..." He pointed to Hugo's sloppy tie before eyeing Lily's immaculate ensemble secretly impressed by her put-together look – letting an impressed smirk cross his face briefly.

Lily had heard the stories (granted they were conflicting - with Roxy calling him 'hot' & Rosie calling him a 'prat') that Roxy and Rosie shared about 'the Malfoy boy,' and had been preparing what to say to him all summer...a secret hobby of her's that she was sure no one she knew would strictly approve of. "I'd rather be part Weasley than an unknown..." Lily sniffed the air snobbishly as Scorpius Malfoy raised an eyebrow and his companions snickered in amusement.

"Unknown, ehh , _Princess Potter_...?" Scorpius sneered sarcastically as he bowed ever so slightly. "_You've_ always seemed to notice me...Not that that's unusual, because I assure you it isn't." Scorpius smirked as Hugo's babyface turned pink; and Lily sat staring at him emotionlessly except for a slight widening of her eyes.

She hadn't expected him to remember her and her general liking of staring at him when the opportunity presented itself. "Bugger off won't you, Malfoy? Wouldn't want to contaminate you with our Gryffindor-selves!" Lily sniffed the air snobbishly as Scorpius Malfoy smirked and his companions snickered in amusement.

"As you wish,_ Princess Potter_..." Scorpius smirked sarcastically as he bowed ever so slightly. "Although, I think I'll be seeing you in colors other than the gaudy scarlet and gold..." He chuckled as Lily's frown deepened with his words before swaggering out of the compartment.

Hugo shuddered as the door closed with a 'pop.' "Really horrid, the whole lot of 'em..." Hugo bit his lip as Lily straightened her pristine robes. "...Don't know what I'd do if I were in a house full of 'em...Get straight back on the train I suppose..."

Lily's eyes narrowed as she snapped at her cousin in annoyance. "You couldn't be a Slytherin even if you wanted to Hugo, so don't worry about it!" Her voice was sharp as she folded her hands on her lap.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Hugo frowned, some-what offended by his cousin, even though he'd rather be dead than be caught in a Slytherin uniform.

"You're not cunning or clever enough for it..." Lily sniffed as Hugo began to argue.

Scorpius Malfoy couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as he heard the Weasley gang argue about houses, tuning into Lily's argument in particular. He could just make out Lily declaring, "No really...you do very foolish things..."

"I'm just brave!" Hugo grumbled as Lily snorted.

"More like pigheaded..." She shrugged as Hugo frowned indignantly. Most of the time she and Hugo were the best of friends, but sometimes they could have blow-out disagreements that usually ended with Hugo puffed up and red in the face while she usually wore a frosty expression.

Yes, Scorpius was certain he'd be seeing the youngest Potter in a uniform much more similar to his than that of her family...

* * *

"Alright, please line up!" Neville Longbottom smiled at the gaggle of first years – his eyes lingering on his own daughter who was chatting to Hugo and Louis Weasley along with their cousin, Lily Potter. "When we walk through these doors, I'll lead you to the front of the hall. I'll call you each by name; and then you'll come forward to be sorted by the Sorting Hat. It will place you in one of the four houses which all have many wonderful qualities. Your house will hence forth serve as your home while you attend Hogwarts. Every decision the hat makes is final, so relax. It never makes a mistake. Now, your four house choices are as follows: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." As the children varying in demeanors and looks settled into a slightly more linear fashion he waved his wand and the large double doors swished open – providing the first years with their first view of the Great Hall and the Sorting Hat.

"Might as well get this over with..." Hugo grumbled under his breath as Louis slapped him on the back reassuringly.

Lily let her eyes linger around the hall as the worn-out old hat on the stool burst to life in a rather off-tune song. On the far left hand side of the room she spotted the Malfoy boy talking quietly to the boys surrounding him – making that the Slytherin table. The table next to it surprisingly didn't house anyone that Lily recognized, but she did notice the blue and grey ties of its occupants – making it the Ravenclaws. From there, she spotted her cousin Lucy at the next table over – making it the Hufflepuff table. And easiest to spot was the Gryffindor table at the far right hand side of the room chalked full of almost all of her cousins and both of her brothers. Her head snapped forward as her Uncle Neville (err Professor Longbottom) began to call off names.

"Louis Weasley!" Neville looked up with a smile as the part-veela boy glided his way up to the stool and the hat burst out his new home without it ever making full contact with his head. _Ravenclaw! _Louis smiled as he passed his cousins waiting to be sorted as all of the Ravenclaws and his cousins cheered him on.

"Hugo Weasley!" He smiled as the boy looked up at him apprehensively (reminiscent of his father's expression when he was being sorted) before relaxing under the weight of the hat. _Gryffindor!_

"Thank Godric!" Hugo grinned as he very nearly ran down the steps to sit next to his laughing cousins at the table that seemed as if it should more properly be named 'Weasley.'

Lily grinned at her cousin's predictable reaction as Alice Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor, Ira Zambini was sorted Slytherin, and Hera Bletchly was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Lily Potter!" Neville watched as his friends' daughter calmly made her way up the stairs; and crossed her ankles primly as the hat made contact with her shoulder-length auburn hair. It wasn't the first time that Neville had wandered exactly where she'd be sorted, but he had a feeling she would be the first Potter to not call his house home.

Lily looked out across the hall not really seeing any of its occupants as she listened to the hat talk softly in her ear. _I wandered when I'd be seeing you...Hmmm, where to put you though. You're more loyal than many a Gryffindor...And have more natural intellect than some Ravenclaws..._It was as if the hat was replaying the scene from the train earlier that day as it half-laughed and half-growled in excitement. _Ahhh, but you're sly and quick-witted – never easily outdone. You need a place where you'll fit in and have contemporaries while you can still stand out and prove yourself as something more than a legacy. I know just the place for you - SLYTHERIN! _

Neville nervously took the old hat off of Lily's head as he shot a wry look to the Gryffindor table that he was sure was any second away from going up in hot disapproval...but was surprised to see that the Weasley-Potters were actually smiling and clapping.

Scorpius Malfoy's head jerked upwards when he had heard Lily's name. Despite his belief that she belonged in emerald and silver, it wouldn't be far-fetched to see her end up in scarlet and gold. She wouldn't be the first nor would she be the last to ask the hat to place her somewhere specifically. However, as the hat screamed 'Slytherin' he let a small sneering smirk form on his face in recognition of his own genius of knowing she belonged there; and because having Rose Weasley's beloved cousin as a housemate was a sort of feather in his cap – something to throw at her the next time they were in a spat. He clapped excitedly along with the rest of the smiling Slytherins as Lily took a seat across from him with a prim smile.

Lily took her place at the Slytherin table next to Ira Zambini; and schooled an easy smile onto her face as people congratulated and introduced themselves to her in a rush. She played with the hem of her skirt (Concealed by the long table) as Dom waved excitedly at her from across the hall; and James gave her two thumbs up.

Scorpius couldn't help but watch Lily closely, curious to see how she'd interact without any of her family near. He watched all through dinner as she nodded at the right pauses; and smiled when the time called for it...but he could tell something was off even if he didn't know her.

Lily picked at her plate. She had thought she'd be fine without all of her cousins sitting at the same table as her, but as she sat across the Great Hall from them occasionally getting a thumbs up from James, Al, and Dom she felt oddly home-sick. She hazarded a glance at Louis (just a table over) to see him smiling and already talking excitedly to a couple of boys that were first years as well – making her feel even worse for being homesick. She was too independent, _too Lily,_ to be homesick with her family mere feet away from her. She followed the Slytherin prefects; and found herself a spot in the corner of the common room once her housemates began to disperse and act less formal now that they were only around each other.

Scorpius sidled up to Lily as the first years began to mingle with older friends. "I knew I'd be seeing you here soon..." He smiled at her genuinely for the first time as she stared up at him wide-eyed, her uneasiness evident in her glossy sea-foam colored eyes. "Don't worry Lily, you'll be fine here...you're Slytherin through-and-through." He smiled as he leaned against the wall and she stood quietly beside him looking out on the common room at all of the people that would one-day become her closest friends and enemies...

* * *

**_Ages Twelve and Thirteen: The New Face of the Slytherin Common Room_**

* * *

No one was exactly sure when it had happened, but at some indefinable moment last year for some unmemorable reason Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter had engaged in their first loud attention-drawing fight; and from that moment those fights seemed to be regular (at minimum) once a week occurrences...

"I don't understand why you're in such a bad mood." Theseus Nott shook his head as Scorpius glared across the table at him. "Did Weasley get a better grade than you on something?" Theseus' head knotted in confusion as Scorpius' expression grew even more irritated.

"Of course not." He voice was clipped as his eyes narrowed. "Potter slimed my broom!" Before Theseus could comment, none other than the culprit herself walked by. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Princess Potter?" Scorpius sneered as Lily and her best friend Ira Zambini walked by.

"Ahhh, Malfoy. What an unpleasant surprise." Lily smiled with faux-sweetness as she hid her amusement as his current state (wet hair and new robes). "Mid-day shower? What a diva you are!" She raised an eyebrow as Theseus and Ira smirked in amusement.

"Oh yes! And I'm absolutely certain you had nothing to do with it!" Scorpius' face was a dark red as his fists clenched and the younger girl shrugged with an elusive smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lily began to walk away before she turned back with a smile. "But if I did, there may or may not be pictures posted of it on the notice board." She grinned at his outraged expression as he jumped up from his chair; and she began running for the door of the common room.

"I'm going to kill you, Potter!" He lunged towards the girl as she laughed and continued to run with Ira.

"Love you too, Malfoy!" She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her throat as they escaped into the hall and down a secret passage.

"He's going to kill you..." Ira laughed as she slumped against a wall; and Lily sat on the floor.

"Did you see that green snot all over him earlier?" Her giggles continued to shake her body as Ira nodded and began laughing harder as well. "It was worth it, _trust me_."

* * *

A few weeks later, when Lily had almost completely forgotten that Scorpius would in fact want revenge for what she had done to him in connection to the (as she termed it) 'snot broom incident,' he had found the perfect moment to enact his own form of revenge...

"What happened to your skin?" Athena Blishwick, a tall pretty girl with long golden blonde hair and almost purple eyes, stared at her dorm mate in absolute horror.

"Blimey Lily!" Ira gasped as a glowing Lily stepped into their dorm room from the showers with skin an awful shade of pink that clashed horribly with her auburn hair.

Lily toweled at her hair in slight annoyance at her friends' reactions. Sure, her skin was probably a bit wrinkled from staying in the water for so long – but really, did they always have to be so dramatic? "What? What is it?" She frowned uncomfortably as Athena looked as if she might cry.

"Have you...seen a mirror?" Athena gulped at the end of her words as Lily shook her head 'no' and turned towards the mirror on her vanity before shrieking and jumping backwards.

"MALFOY! I'm going to kill him!" A rage filled Lily's eyes as she ran down the staircase with only a towel on her head and a bathrobe on.

"Er...you might want to start running, Scorpius." Barclay Flint stared at his best mate as Theseus turned to see an enraged Lily hurtling towards them.

"Move!" Theseus yelled as he lunged forward knocking him and Barclay away from the fray of Lily who had quite literally jumped Scorpius and was pulling on his short to keep hold of him.

"You bloody little git!" She felt tears filling her eyes before she could stop them from falling as she balled his shirt up in her fists and began beating against his chest with her hands (not causing him any pain at all since she was so small). She was so mad that she hadn't even realized what clothing items she lacked and that she was currently straddling Scorpius who was facing her with his back against the stone floor.

He stared up in shock at the smaller girl a moment before the realization of their predicament hit him. "Get off of me, Potter! I know you want me, but really." His voice was gruff as he easily pushed her to the side and attempted to straighten out the wrinkles in his shirt.

"I can't believe you dyed my skin!" Her voice was shrill as he noticed for the first time with a smirk that her hands and legs (the only parts of her body uncovered besides her face which was normal) were indeed a bright fuchsia.

"You know... I can't tell with that towel on your head, but I'm not sure that fashion statement really works on you, Princess." He smirked as he stepped back and Lily's friends appeared and held her back.

"Just wait, Malfoy!" Lily glared as her friends held her wrists in an iron-lock grip.

Scorpius leaned into her ear whispering harshly as she gritted her teeth angrily. "You're only mad because you forgot to be on your guard, Potter. Like I wouldn't get my revenge for what you did to me and my broom?" He snorted before walking away.

"Shall we get you to Madame Hensley, then?" Athena asked as Lily stood in the common room now more upset than anything.

"Yes." Her voice was soft as her two friends led her out of the room and down the hall.

"What are you going to say happened this time?" Ira's voice was curious as she patted her friend's shoulder softly.

"Got a bad treat from Uncle George's store, I suppose." She shrugged as Athena nodded.

"She'll fall for that." Ira said simply as they pushed open the doors to the infirmary...

* * *

_**In Response:**__** I know that I haven't given you the reason for LilyScor's relationship being so sour...But that is something you may find out later.**_

_Bucky5: Thanks! And you know me, lol. I tend to take a while laying the foundation - although this story seems to be different in that respect._

_Leftmango: Thanks so much! And...I'm afraid to admit most of it will be in chronological order with lots of flashbacks..._

_speedsONEandONLY: Thanks! And...I wanted the dynamic in this story to be completely different from that in "Petal"_

_Annabella Prinx: Thanks! And...I don't usually have scenes that similar to one another unless it serves a purpose...But I could actually see that working rather well because lets face it their attitudes towards eachotehr would make it entirely different, haha_

_Miss Weaselette: Thanks! Here's to hoping you enjoy the Hogwarts years!_

_bookworm1519: Thanks! I'm always worried a day will come when people find my stories dull... =/_

**_Please take the time to review! _**


	4. The Snogging Incident

**_Author's Note: _ **I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter! I had a surprise party on Monday for my birthday...Tuesday I had an out-of-town appointment to go to...Wednesday I started my sumemr class...And then I was a bit ill on Thursday. Anyways, so sorry for the delayed update!

I want to thank you for all of your reviews this last chapter. That really made me very happy. And thanks to Bucky5 who always keeps me on my game and on an updating schedule.

Also...Ira Zambini's name is pronounced: ear-ruh NOT eye-ruh. Thanks! =)

* * *

**_The Snogging Incident_**

* * *

**_Ages Thirteen and Fourteen:_**

* * *

"Where is she?" Scorpius half-growled as he entered the common room. He had been in the middle of a particularly heated snog with Vera Pucey when, in perfect Lily fashion, the deviless herself had appeared...

* * *

**_Moments Before:_**

_As he pulled Vera closer, he could smell hyacinth and jasmine mingle in the air around him. It was an intoxicating mix; and he knew exactly who it belonged to. So he had pulled Vera tighter, trying to drown out the fact that she was near...no doubt about to get him back for something he may or, oh hell, he had done last week to her... That's what they did - complained about the other, engaged in harsh verbal sparring, caused issues for the other, and then when they really went too far they got their revenge._

_Her soft laughter tinkled through the dungeon as students milled about, just back from the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. "Oh...I don't know Ira,..." Lily sighed softly as she breezed past the couple slowly. (Scorpius still couldn't figure out how she seemed to know exactly where he was at all times.) "I think he's just with Vera because everyone knows she's an easy snog..." Her perfect red lips pulled up into a smirk as she watched Vera back away from Scorpius' mouth suddenly. _

_"Vera..." Scorpius smiled charmingly as he caught her wrists between his hands. "What's wrong?" He smiled as Vera Pucey floundered, trying to decide whether or not to smack Scorpius or go back to enjoying being the most magnificent boy in the castle's...date?_

_"Lil's, you're too sweet!" Ira cooed, her bronze skin glinting in the firelight of the darkened dungeons. "Everyone knows she has the same reputation as her Mother..." Ira snickered as Lily shrugged sending Scorpius a smirk before she and Ira bolted._

_"Scorpius Malfoy, how could you..." Vera's high-pitched voice filled the corridors as if Scorpius had been the one to call her mother a whore and insinuate that she too was of the loose variety._

"Dinner? I think..." Athena shrugged carelessly as the older boy stared down at her like he might just throttle her instead of Lily since she was closest.

"She's a bloody wench!" His voice was cutting as his robes whipped around his feet and he exited the common room in a rush, mumbling curse words all the while under his breath.

* * *

Lily smiled sweetly from her place on a table between Andrei Zambini, Barclay Flint, and Theseus Nott, Scorpius' best friends respectively. "Oh, hello Scorpius! So nice to see you today." Lily grinned as she crossed her ankles and Scorpius' eyes narrowed into slits as he came towards the group; and moved his face forward so that it was almost-but-not-quite touching Lily's. "How was Hogsmeade?" She smiled sweetly as Harvey Bullstrode knocked against the table causing her to bump heads with Scorpius. "Ohh! " Lily shrieked as she fell backwards off of the stool she had been sitting on the edge of.

"What the ruddy hell!" Scorpius frowned as he clenched his head in pain. He spun on his heel to find his larger housemate looking dumbly at them. "Harvey! You great oaf, watch where you're going!"

"Lily, are you okay?" Theseus pulled Lily up by her torso, like one might a small child. "Oh, bloody hell...you may want to get that checked out..." Theseus backed away from the tiny girl with a disgusted expression as Scorpius started cackling and Lily caught sight of her swelling and bloody chin.

"Salazar, Scorpius! You must have a hard head..." Barclay shook his head in slight amazement as Ira raised an eyebrow as she continued to stare dreamily at him.

"Ahh...yes. That's certainly something Malfoys have never had problems with." Scorpius smirked as he sat down – still eyeing Lily's current predicament with satisfaction.

"Ugh, that's just revolting, Malfoy!" Lily shook her head as she felt then saw blood drip onto her shirt; and she felt herself begin to feel off-balance. "No one...one needs to...to uh...know what you and...what's-her-face...do..."

Scorpius' eyes narrowed as he stared at the girl with confusion. Not once had he ever seen her at a loss for words. "It's okay. We all know you wish you were that 'what's-her-face.'" He chuckled as Theseus chuckled. "Anyways that, Princess, is karma for you. Learned all about that in muggle studies." He nodded as Lily's expression grew continuously blanker and she began to sway ever so slightly.

Andrei looked towards his younger sister who was still caught up in staring at Barclay. He supposed if you were around the pair (of Scorpius and Lily) enough (which he wasn't) you'd get immune to their injuries and generally horrid behavior. "Why don't I walk with you to Madame Hensley's? Never know, you could be concussed...And we wouldn't want you to feint or something along the way." Andrei stood up as he placed a hand on the back of Lily's shoulders holding her up as she nodded mutely.

"I don't think I'm...make it." Lily's voice was just a whisper as she felt sideways onto the cobbled floors – causing Scorpius to stand up with a start to see if she had indeed fallen over as Andrei looked rather shamefaced and embarrassed at letting her tip over.

"Damnation!" Scorpius grumbled as he jumped over the table and scooped her up (easily from all of the recent quidditch practices he had endured). "I can't believe _you _dropped her and Harvey was the one who made the run-in occur in the first place ... and you know she'll blame me for all of it." He shook his head as Theseus and Barclay laughed.

"Guess it's a good thing you don't care if she likes you or not then!" Theseus called with a laugh as an unreadable expression crossed Scorpius' face...An expression that Barclay and Andrei knew to be contradictory to the Theseus' assumption. Sometimes Theseus could be really thick for being Theo Nott's son and all.

Scorpius turned on his heel and began his march out of the great hall, nodding to a confused Albus Potter as Albus entered the great hall, while continuing to carry Lily towards the infirmary.

* * *

"Heavens!" Madame Hensley shook her head as she motioned for Scorpius to lay Lily down on a bed. "What's happened this time, Mr. Malfoy?" Her voice was tired as she looked Lily over and shook her head.

Scorpius shifted as the older woman began bustling about Lily taking different vitals. "Bullstrode ran into the table and caused us to hit heads. Then she fainted." He shrugged ready to make a dart for the door.

"I'm surprised to see you taking her here. Usually you'd be behind this mess." She plowed on as she saw Scorpius ready to speak back. "Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy. I know all about you and Miss. Potter's bad behavior. Not that the two of you ever get in trouble for it because teachers never witness it; and it almost is always only witnessed by her family or your housemates...and none of them are forthcoming." She watched as Scorpius straightened the signet ring on his hand before continuing her soliloquy. "I know she gets in her fair-share of sending you here too. None of your actions are one-sided."

"Am I free to go, Madame Hensley?" Scorpius looked uncomfortably around the infirmary as the nurse waved him off. Scorpius began to walk off before making a split-second decision. "She will be okay won't she?"

Madame Hnesley raised one-eyebrow curiously. "You won't lose your sparring partner this time, Malfoy. She'll be fine in a day or two I suspect. Take it easy on her when she gets out." She watched as the tall boy began striding towards the large double doors before deciding to give the boy some advice. "You know, saying 'sorry' might really get you places with this one!" She watched as he stopped a moment before continuing out the door. "You kids these days...never just saying and doing what you mean. Heavens, you aren't four year olds on a playground. There's really no need for all of the hair-pulling-antics..." She shook her head as she began examining Lily.

* * *

_**In Response: Thanks for reviewing! Specific comments and questions detailed below. =D**_

_Leftmango: Hola Mango! Thanks for the support. And I know, I wish I was at Hogwarts studying Transfiguration or something instead of going to regular school, lol. I'm glad you like my Slytherin Lily...I've always wanted to try writing her as a Ravenclaw too, but I just don't feel I could do it justice. There are so few stories where she's a Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. Although, I just can't see her being a Puff, lol._

_amama123: *coughs and winks* "Accidental" straddling is a sepicialty of mine, so no worries! =D_

_marizactz: Aww, thanks so much! =] I'm glad that it's a hit with you so far. I hope you continue to like it!_

_OhMyJonasHP: Thanks so much! And...I'm quite excited for the next chapter's interactions on multiple levels, haha. =)_

_Bucky5: I think even when they fall for eachother...They'll still act like super gits sometimes. The banter and passion is sort of their thing._

_Potter1126: Thanks so much! And if my skin were any color it shouldn't be...I'm fairly certain if I had her ability they'd be hexed so badly that walking would be a problem, haha. And...ahhh yes! The big fallout of sorts...that's a while down the road._

_ANON...: Sorry! Your screen name is soooo long, lol. Thanks so much! Glad you liked the prank!_

_Annabella Prinx: Awww, thanks so much! :) _

_speedsONEandONLY: I think part of your question was answered in the newest chapter. However, I think the easiest answer to it all is that they are Slytherins. They take care of themselves and their own...Both Scorp and Lily know they retaliate and start stuff; and they also know that they aren't tattle-tails so to speak. They keep things/issues as internal as possible...Or I believe they would._

_bookworm1519: Glad you think so!_

_Tathiana: I promise to do my very best; and thanks!_

**_New Info: _ **So as LilyScorp become older, the pranks and interfering in the other's life will change and become different - just a head's up! Up next...a quidditch match with an appearance by the Malfoys...a Hogwarts trip...and dance lessons!

_Please review. Luvies, T_


	5. Not So Perfect

_**Author's Note: ** _Hello! So this chapter isn't exactly what I had planned...but I hope it's still okay! =/

Also! I read a fabulous Drastoria (3 chapters & it's complete) that I think you all might like! Its name is, "Views of a Romance" by Luthina. If you have time and/or interest, please go read and review it! I don't think you'll be sorry you did at all. =)

* * *

**_Not so Perfect_**

* * *

**_Ages Thirteen and Fourteen:_**

* * *

"You really should be grateful that he took you straight up to the hospital wing." Athena's facial expression was pointed as she walked towards the quidditch stands with her two best friends - Ira and Lily. "I don't think you understand just how furious he was about you interrupting his extracurricular activities."

"Extracurricular activities?" Lily snorted as she rolled her eyes at Athena's word choice. She smiled as Ira began chortling at the word as well.

Athena rolled her eyes put-out as she pulled her thick robes more tightly around herself. "You know exactly what I mean. There's no need to be so crude about how it's put."

"Besides, it wasn't just me. Ira was there too!" Lily looked at the tan girl who was smirking triumphantly at always managing to escape the Malfoy heir's temperamental behavior.

"Oh posh!" Athena settled herself on the third row in the Slytherin stands as Lily sat down beside her irritably. "No offense Ira, but everyone knows the only person that is able to get under Scorpius Malfoy's skin is you." She watched as a small smirk flitted across Lily's face before her usual poker face resumed its place. "Honestly, it's almost as if the poor sod fancies you and doesn't even realize it yet. Or he's just bloody barbaric in his wooing attempts." She shrugged as Ira really started laughing and a look of complete outrage and distaste covered Lily's face.

"That's absolutely revolting and completely unfounded." Lily's voice was hard as Athena merely shrugged. "And you best not go around telling people such things because that my friend is slandering my good name." She sat up straighter as Athena sighed in annoyance and Ira continued to look amused.

"Well at least the 'poor sod' can play quidditch at a level unparalleled." Ira smiled and cheered as the Slytherins and Ravenclaws took the pitch.

"And look good doing it." Athena wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as the silver-haired boy sent another quaffle flying away from the goals he was so talented at protecting.

As Lily searched the stands for her own family, she came across two faces that were far more interesting to her than any other two people could've been. "Thena, Ira, I'll see you later. I'm just going to go talk to someone I know." She smiled briefly before exiting the stand before either of her friends had a chance to talk.

"Ugh, you don't suppose I really made her mad do you?" Athena looked a bit distressed as she turned to the sometimes peacekeeper in their group.

"Nah." Ira shook her head before she cheered for Barclay loudly. "You know Lil's. She's just too blind to the obvious."

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat holding his wife's hand as they watched their son play keeper. It was one of his greatest pleasures to see his son happy with friends…to see him be the kid that Draco had never himself truly had the opportunity to be. "He's having a really great game today…" He commented as his wife smiled and squeezed his hand.

"He really is." Astoria smiled as she talked in hushed tones so that none of the other spectators around them could listen in to their conversation. "Do you think he'll introduce us to his girlfriend?" She smiled clearly excited by the thought as Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think he had a girlfriend…." He watched as his wife rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

"Puh-lease." She shook her head as her husband turned to her in bemusement. "Just like you and Pansy weren't an unofficial item when you were his age."

Draco cringed visibly at the reference to his one-time female companion of sorts. "Well if she's anything like Pansy, I'd really rather not meet her." He smirked as his wife laughed at his comment before resting her head against his shoulder.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Lily smiled prettily as she stood to the side of the couple, so as to not block their view. "I saw that you came to the game; and I just thought I'd say hello seeing as how I haven't had the pleasure of speaking with you since the quidditch tournament last year." She watched as Scorpius' mother's face lit up happily at her appearance.

Draco couldn't help the slight smile at the appearance of the youngest Potter. He had met her last year quite by accident and much to his son's chagrin. She had very effortlessly charmed them both; and his wife had made it quite clear to Scorpius how 'lovely' she thought Lily was. At first Draco had been reluctant to be so open with the young girl, but he had to begrudgingly admit that she was more than tolerable (especially when you considered who her family were).

"Hello, Lily!" Astoria smiled as she hugged the girl slightly before sitting back down beside her husband. "It's been too long. How have you been?"

* * *

Scorpius tried to remain in the game, but seeing his mum hug Lily Potter had thrown him for a loop. Unlike Lily, he hadn't once spoken to her parents nor had he attempted and succeeded in charming them in the way she had with his parents. At first it had made him angrier than anything else she had done…but at some point he became almost immune and uncaring about it. In fact, he didn't care so much that he let a quaffle slip right past him.

"Catch the damn quaffle, Malfoy!" He could just make out Barclay's exasperated tone as his parents made room for Lily to sit next to them. – Bloody hell, what was she going to talk to them about?

* * *

"What in Merlin's name is she doing!" Ira's eyes were wide as saucers as she saw Lily across the pitch laughing in the stands beside the Malfoys.

"She's perplexing…" Athena shook her head in amazement as the almost always impassive Draco Malfoy laughed at something the spicy girl was telling them.

* * *

"You must come over for tea during the holidays, Lily." Astoria smiled happily, her husband's arm encircling her waist, as they waited between the stands and the changing rooms.

"I'd really like that, Mrs. Malfoy." Lily's eyes twinkled as she talked to Scorpius' mother. As much as she didn't like Scorpius, she adored his mother and even his father. They weren't the most outgoing people…but they were quite kind and funny if you put in the effort to gain their regard (aka butter them up).

Astoria nodded until she caught sight of her only child. Her face beamed with joy as she moved to hug him. "Oh hunny, you did splendidly!" She smiled as she stepped back and her husband's arm found its way back to her waist while his other hand clapped and squeezed Scorpius' shoulder in affection and pride.

"Good job, son." Draco smiled as his son grinned, his blonde hair slightly wind-blown.

"Thanks." Scorpius smiled warmly at them (a smile Lily had never seen on him before) before turning to Lily and then back to his parents unsure of what to say or do next.

"Lily was just telling us all about catching you out with your _girlfriend_, Vera." Astoria smiled as she gauged her son's shocked and irritated expression. "Oh Darling, don't worry. It isn't as if your Father and I don't think you like or date girls." She laughed dismissively as she winked at a clearly amused Lily. "I'd really like to meet her. Is she around here somewhere? I really thought she might introduce herself…that would've been polite of her." She pretended to look around as her husband disguised his laughter as coughing causing Scorpius to look at him with an odd expression before glaring at Lily.

Scorpius spoke through gritted teeth and he tried not to pummel Lily who looked like a cat that had just caught the fish. "I'm not dating Vera, Mum…" His eyes narrowed sharply at Lily before he turned to look at his Mother whose lips were pursed.

"That's very odd. Isn't it Draco?" She looked to her husband who merely raised his eyebrows, too entertained to say anything about his wife's jesting and tricking their son. "To be caught nearly groping… (this was an embellishment of Astoria's – Lily liked Astoria too much to say something potentially offensive to her)…a girl you aren't even dating in the dungeons by your _lovely_ classmate…"

Scorpius choked on his own tongue at his Mother's words as Lily's eyes widened in shock. "What! I wouldn't be caught dead groping Vera Pucey…snogging is one thing….Potter!" Scorpius's eyes narrowed and his voice came out as a growl as Lily began laughing along with his father.

"Don't be daft, Malfoy. I didn't tell her that…" She giggled as Astoria smirked, clearly satisfied at having tricked her too-clever son. "…That'd be horridly bad manners. I just said I'd seen you snogging…Vera (the word seemed like poison as it slid off of her tongue)…when she asked about your interaction or lack thereof with girls."

Scorpius' cheeks tinged pink as he turned to look at his Mother who was laughing now too. "I'm never letting the two of you spend unchapperoned time together again." He huffed as he looked between his happy mother and a carefree Lily – it was an image that he almost found enticing, not that he'd ever admit that…

"Oh, don't be a spoilt sport, Scorpius." Astoria smiled as she kissed her son's head before smoothing down his untamed hair. "Besides, this'll teach you to start dating…snogging, whichever, nice girls like Lily here that you could introduce to your Mother." She gave him a pointed look as he sighed and his Father cracked a smile before patting his back.

"Ahh, just wait until she starts in on wanting grandchildren…" He smirked and winked at Lily as Scorpius pulled at his tie uncomfortably.

"Merlin help the woman that has your babies." Lily said shaking her head as she eyed Scorpius as he stood up straighter and gave her a slightly miffed expression.

His Mother looked between the younger pair trying to deduce how they got on. Sure, she had heard her son's recounts of the many times he and the petite girl had rows. She'd heard him carry on about how annoying or infuriating or entertaining Lily was for years. But lately, he had been speaking of the younger girl much less…and when he did speak of her he almost seemed smitten…

"More like Salazar help the poor bloke that gets shackled into a bond with you for life." Scorpius pretended to shudder as Draco raised an eyebrow eyeing the two with rapt amusement.

Astoria shook her head, a small smile on her face, before interjecting a comment stopping Lily from her next retort. "Heaven help your classmates that have to hear these disputes on a regular basis, is more like it." She watched as Lily blushed and looked almost shy as her son looked a bit embarrassed at his behavior. "Your Father and I unfortunately have someplace to be, but you did wonderful honey." She watched as her husband hugged their son before she hugged him and kissed his head. "It was nice seeing you again, Lily." She smiled at the younger girl who smiled back before waving.

"You too, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy." She smiled before turning around and stepping a few feet away – far enough that it didn't seem like she was eavesdropping, but close enough that she could eavesdrop…

"Thanks for coming…Mum, Dad." Scorpius smiled as his mum rubbed his cheek softly before nodding.

"We love you." Her voice was sweet as she kissed his cheek before laying her head against her husband's arm.

"I love you too." He smiled cutely as his Father patted his back once.

"We'll see you for Christmas, Scorpius." He smiled and with a barely audible 'pop' and they were gone.

Scorpius turned on his heel and stood beside Lily. "So, you've taken to sitting and chatting with my parents, Potter?" He turned and raised an eyebrow as she coyly smirked.

"They're nice people. And your Mum and I are very practically friends. Have a problem with that, Malfoy?" She arched an eyebrow as he considered her a moment before shrugging.

"It could be worse…" He smiled as Lily looked confused. "She could be friends with Vera." He smirked as she started laughing and nodded.

"So much worse…" She chuckled as she looked at Scorpius closely – taking him in as if she'd never looked at him before. "Thanks for taking me to the hospital wing…" She felt abnormally uncomfortable at the current predicament they were in – talking like normal people…not at each other's throats.

"Well, they don't call me the Prince Charming of Slytherin for nothing…" He pomped back to his normal bluster.

"Psht, they don't ever call you charming..." She rolled her eyes with a laugh before starting the walk up to the castle.

Scorpius shook his head with a slight smile as they walked back to the Castle an arm's length apart but together. It was a weird sensation to not be hexing her or giving her a hard time about something. Maybe there was hope for them getting on after all…

"Oh my bloody…" Lily stared in complete horror at her bra which had been hung in the common room where a group of boys stood staring at it in a sort of awe. Her eyes flashed sharply as she looked at Scorpius. "What the fuck is this Malfoy?" Her voice was a bark as he smiled charmingly at her.

"You did interrupt my little rendezvous, Potter. You had to know I'd get you back…" He gave her an unsympathetic smile as she huffed and grabbed her bra before hexing him so that he fell to the ground legs bound.

"Rot in hell, you wanker!" She growled before ascending the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

…Then again maybe hope was still a shot in the very dark abyss.

* * *

_**In Response: **This was a bit of a fluff chapter. They certainly aren't any closer to getting along or getting together...But thanks for reviewing!_

_LeftMango: They sooo don't see it, lol...But Mrs. Malfoy does, haha. One step forward Two steps back seems to be their mantra, lol. Thanks, Hun!_

_Bucky5: Thanks Dear! And you can only care so much...feelings can be a weakness...at least to them_

_bets2012: Thanks! Haha, I'm so glad you found it!_

_MJ: Yes, it is quite different. I try and keep my stories different and distinct...repeats aren't exactly exciting the second time around. Glad you like it!_

_bookworm1519: Thanks! And I feel like healers might be a bit like bartenders full of odd life knowledge..._

_alondraasnts: Thanks so much! And it isn't the sequel. The sequel will hopefully be up sometime on Friday, hopefully!_

_speedsONEandONLY: Haha, aww, Speed! =( Yeah, no kissy-poo yet, lol. I'm trying not to rush things...although with this story's pace it's a bit difficult... =/ And the sight of the blood._

**_Please review!_**


	6. Dateless and Where The Story Begins

_**Author's Note: ** _Hello! So this chapter isn't exactly what I had planned...but I hope it's still okay! =/ Also, sorry that I've been such a ruddy updater on this story...It's going to pick up very quickly from here on out.

Also! My "Petal" sequel won't be posted until I finish "Finding You." Sorry for the delay! =(

* * *

**_Dateless_**

* * *

**_Ages Fourteen and Fifteen:_**

* * *

Long auburn hair whipped into the dungeons, as an irate Lily Potter strode over to a group of fifth years. "Where in Salazar's name is Scorpius _Malfoy_!" She fumed, hands on her hips, as they stared at her indignantly. "I'm going to _kill _him!" She screeched as the rest of the Slytherin common room went back to what they were doing, used to the outbursts that Scorpius and Lily engaged in frequently when they were away from the rest of the school.

"You callled..." Scorpius smirked as he lounged against a flagstone column.

"You arrogant, no-good, piece of...of...of dung!" Lily's blue-green eyes flashed as Scorpius chuckled. "Scaring Duncan Thomas out of asking me to Hogsmeade!" Lily ignored the fact that several of her female housemates sighed dreamily as they eyed Scorpius appreciatively.

"Ahh, yes, that." He grinned as Barclay, Andrei, and Theseus watched the two with rapt interest. "Really though Lily? Marring the house of Slytherin by dating a Gryffindork? That's simply unacceptable." He dusted invisible lint off of his cape as Lily nudged his chest with a finger.

"What do you even care, _Malfoy_!" Her voice was deathly still and quiet, causing some bystanders to frown at their inability to hear what was taking place.

Scorpius frowned as his hand gripped her shoulder tightly and pulled her behind a tapestry before mumbling muffliato; and causing a gaggle of girls to sigh dismally at his absence. "You can do so much better than Thomas, Lily." Disgust was evident as he leaned into her more closely as if people could still hear them. "I mean he's a tosser. Do you know how often I catch him out at night always with a different girl?" One eyebrow rose as he stared down at her red-with-anger face.

"Last time I checked, you couldn't stand to be in my presence unless you were pranking or hexing me! So what does it matter if another boy wants to date me?" She raised an eyebrow as Scorpius' brow furrowed. "And why in the hell would you care who he snogs or better yet whom I snog?"

He felt anger coursing through him as his heart sped up in irritation and his fists clenched involuntarily. "Because at the end of the day I'm not such a horrible bloke, Potter." He watched as her face seemed to relax into her impassive poker face. "And so we prank each other? That doesn't mean that I want you to ever actually get hurt. It's all in good fun. Or at least it always is on my part." He stepped back allowing his arm to drop to his side as Lily stood staring at him a bit uncomfortably.

"I already have two over-protective brothers, Malfoy. I don't need a third." She knew as the words left her mouth that she didn't associate Scorpius as a brother figure...but she wasn't ready to admit that maybe what Scorpius has just said was true.

His stomach clenched deflated at her words. She saw him as an annoying brother – at best. "I don't want to be your brother, Lily." He shrugged dismissively. "I'm just looking out for my sparring partner. Nothing more, nothing less."

Lily considered Scorpius a moment before leaning in, her lips inches away from his ear. "And yet I don't think that's your problem with him or this at all..."

Scorpius felt his heart thud against his ribcage as Lily pulled away and made her way up the stairs of the girls' dormitory, his eyes never leaving her as his mates began questioning him immediately.

* * *

Scorpius' hand was strangling his mug of (technically illegal) firewhiskey. However, he knew the bartender well; and what he was currently witnessing certainly called for something stronger than butterbeer. Despite his warnings Lily was draped over the Thomas kid as his hand traveled farther down her backside...

"What's wrong with you?" Barclay frowned as he slid into the booth beside Theseus after getting a butterbeer from the bar. "You look like you want to Avedra someone..." He took a swig of his drink as he looked back just slightly to see Lily laughing with her arm looped through some Gryffindor boy's.

"Isn't that the bloke we caught Vera giving a..." Theseus' voice boomed as he looked a bit shocked and disgusted by Lily's current predicament causing Andrei to shake his head in exasperation.

"Yes." Scorpius cut him off before taking another swig of his drink as Barclay's eyes widened with a smirk, causing him to turn fully in his seat.

"Oi, Potter!" He jerked his head back slightly signaling her to come over as she her eyes found their way to the table of fifth year Slytherin boys.

"We don't have to." Lily's voice was soft and crisp as she smiled up at Duncan who shrugged well naturedly – ready to face any challenge that may come his way.

"Nahh, it's okay. We might as well go see what your friends want." Duncan smiled as he took their butterbeers and led a less-than-thrilled Lily over to the table of snakes.

"Barclay." Lily nodded forcing a smiled as she looked at the older boy. "You called."

Barclay winked at Duncan as if they were in cahoots. "I like a woman that knows to come when I call. Don't you...?" He couldn't resist helping out his mate...and if a Gryffindor got thrown under the bus in the process, all the better in his opinion...which who wouldn't go by his opinion?

"Duncan." Duncan Thomas laughed and nodded. "And yes I do. Thanks for training her. Never been a fan of the grunt work." He semi-joked as Lily stiffened and her teeth barred irately.

Scorpius could feel a snarl ripping through his chest as the Thomas boy leaned casually against a table his hand holding the air as Lily jerked away from him clearly irritated if you knew her...which Thomas clearly didn't as he went to pull her back towards him.

Barclay waited until both Lily and Duncan had taken a swig of their butterbeers to speak again. His voice was as unassuming as possible as he pretended to study the two. "So, how are you two related again then? Lily's related to your entire house. Isn't she?" He watched as Lily's eyes widened and Duncan spit some of his drink out as he coughed. "I can see the familial resemblance...all in the ears and neck, I think." He nodded as he sat back.

"We're not related." Duncan's voice was stony as Theseus tilted his head to the side stupidly.

"I dunno. I think I can see that resemblance too." Theseus nodded daftly as Andrei coughed into his mug and Scorpius smirked.

"Incest...kinky." Scorpius winked with a sneer as he sat back and his mug clunked against Barclay's before they both began chortling. "Never took you for that type, Flower."

"Eat dung, arseholes!" Lily's eyes flashed in anger as Duncan went to take her hand to lead her out causing her to shake him off angrily. "Don't touch me, Thomas!" Her voice snapped as he almost jumped back in complete shock. "I'm not a dog; and I certainly won't be coming when _you _call. You can go find one of your slags for that. And while you're at it, you might learn to figure out when you're being made to look like a complete arse by a group of people you don't even know." Her eyes narrowed murderously as she stalked out of the bar, the bar door banging with a close.

Duncan stared dumbly after her, embarrassment creeping up on him as people began looking towards him. "Alli!" He called to a pretty blonde girl that grinned as he made his way over to her.

"What a prick." Barclay rolled his eyes as he sat back and finished his drink.

* * *

**_Where The Story Really Begins_**

* * *

**_Ages Fifteen and Sixteen:_**

* * *

Minerva Mcgonagall looked out into the sea of all of Hogwarts' fifth year students with a secretive smile on her face. "Thank you for attending this meeting." Her voice was sharp as conversation amongst the students died. "As you all should know, the Ministry and Hogwarts decided sometime ago that it is in your best interests to train you on how to behave in polite society. For this reason, all of Hogwarts' fifth year students are introduced to society at a cotillion of sorts. You will all be paired with someone of the opposite sex in your house. And either a parent or alma mater of your house will be here to prepare you for this event ever weekend." She frowned as groans could be heard amongst the students.

She magnified her voice as she continued to speak. "This will be an excellent way to showcase each house's values and most promising students. It will also be an excellent way for you to begin to network; and to be introduced to the wider wizarding community at the Ministry's Yuletide Ball. Each house will present a group dance; and the best couple will compete with a dance of their own to illustrate the house's relations."

Ira smirked as she whispered behind her hand to Lily. "Remember the Puffs that tripped over each other last year?" She laughed as Lily snickered quietly before turning it into a cough.

"Now I'd like to present each house's trainer." Minerva smiled as a group of women (all very different) strode onto the stage. "Gryffindor will be under the instruction of Mrs. Hermione Weasley and Professor Longbottom." Minerva smiled fondly as the crowd clapped and Hermione and Neville made their way to the Gryffindor table. "Hufflepuuf will be under the guidance of Mrs. Cora Darlington and Mr. Isaac Darlington." She smiled politely as an old woman with the assistance of her husband made their way to the Hufflepuff table. "Ravenclaw will be assisted by Mrs. Fleur Weasley and Mrs. Luna Scamander with the occasional assistance of Mr. Bill Weasley." She smiled as Fleur floated over to her son's table with Luna following along behind her dreamily. "And Slytherin will be assisted by Mrs. Astoria Malfoy and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy with the occasional help of Mr. Draco Malfoy." Her smile was stiff as she watched the two women descend the stairs gracefully before standing at the head of the table authoritatively. "I look forward to seeing all of your hard work at the Yuletide Ball." She smiled with a nod as the houses separated each making their way to their own rooms.

"As long as I don't get stuck with Herman Goyle I'll be happy..." Ira mumbled under her breath and Lily and Athena laughed.

* * *

"I was thinking we might have them impersonate a flight of ravens..." Luna's voice floated through the hallway as Fleur gave her an odd expression.

* * *

"Why don't we do yellow and black dresses this year, Dear?" Mr. Dralington smiled excitedly as his wife frowned.

"Have them look like a bunch of bees?" She shuddered. "Heavens no, Mr. Darlington. No need to draw so much attention to themselves...so boisterous."

* * *

"I'm so glad you're helping this year!" Hermione smiled warmly as Neville nodded with a smile. "By the end of doing this last year Ginny and I were each other's throats so badly I was dreading Christmas." She laughed as Neville laughed with her.

"I'm happy to help! Remember the Yule Ball? Ginny was a lovely dancer." He smiled brightly as Hermione nodded an awkward expression on her face.

* * *

"Separate into lines. Young men over there. Ladies here, please." Narcissa's voice was crisp as she surveyed the students in front of her. "Where is our fifth boy?" She frowned as Astoria began walking through the lines sizing everyone up.

"Mortimus Yaxley is out for the year. He has a bad case of Dragon Pox, Mrs. Malfoy." Finlay Max spoke as she stood up straight at the head of the girl line, clearly trying to make a good impression.

"That's alright." Astoria smiled as she reached Lily at the end of the line. "We'll just recruit a sixth year to join us." She smiled up at her mother-in-law before joining her on the podium. "Before we partner all of you up, we would like to see a sample of your dance abilities. Please stretch out and then we will call you over one at a time to perform a series of turns and footwork which I will partner with you for."

Narcissa sighed as she watched Herman Goyle trip over his feet as Priscilla Pucey attempted to do a turn. Evanston Rosier bowed deeply to Athena Blishwick before half twirling her; and Barrington Borgin smirked as he attempted to chat up Finlay. Ira grinned as she allowed Aleksander Meliflua to take her hand. Lily smiled from her position as she easily twirled across the floor on her own. "This is going to be a mess... Already down a boy. Mortimus always was a sickly thing."

"There's no way it will beat last year." Astoria shook her head as she watched the students with a small smirk. "After all, I know that Lily Potter can dance. I taught her all the way up unto her entrance into Hogwarts." She smirked as Narcissa smiled. "And Scorpius would just be the perfect height..."

"We might actually win this year then!" Narcissa's eyes twinkled as Astoria began the auditions.

* * *

_**In Response: Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!**_

_bets2012: Thank you so much! I always pace things rather slowly myself, haha. I always opt for realistic with a little spurring on, of course, haha._

_speedsONEandONLY: Me too! I wish I were like married to a Malfoy, haha. Boys are terribly immature...and so obtrusive, ahh can't have it all smooth or it wouldn't be as fun though, lol_

_diyame: Hey, thank ya! And I will do my best on this front, haha_

_LittleMissBrownEyes: Get along! Psht, overrated, haha - at least at that point in time. =] _

_Bucky5: I do love when they're gits. This chapter totally lacked it though...at least to a certain degree. Although, I suppose they have to grow up in their gitness. And the sequel...yes, well it's sort of like falling all over in love again._

_Jade Ninja: Ello MJ! And...I think we need a kiss of sorts soon, so ya know, within a few chapters._

_Miss Weaselette: =D Scorpius always has Lily to pull him down a peg, haha._

_Jessica682: Yay! Thanks so much!_

_OhMyJonasHP: Haha, thanks! *blushes* _

_alondaasnts: ...Sorry! I will do better, promise!_

_bookworm1519: I think it'll be a long while until they're actually in a relationship. However, there will be spurts of togetherness..._

_Ravenclaw Writer: It's hard sometimes to be completely age-appropriate and still keep things interesting. I thought Lily wandering in a towel seemed possible because she is from a large family and does have brothers...so, I think there would be a degree of less inhibition on her part. - And, oh no! I turned you into a RoseScorp shipper! That's just awful...imo. =(_

_LifeonEarth: Thanks!_


	7. Finding Their Footing

**_Author's Note: _**_Thank you for your reviews and general support! Sorry I took so long to update... Next chapter will be more interesting!_

* * *

**_Finding Their Footing_**

* * *

**_Ages Fifteen and Sixteen:_**

* * *

Lily's eyes narrowed as she entered the large room that had been designated as the Slytherin fifth years' practice room. "What are _you _doing here?" Her hands settled on her hips as her lips pursed into a thin line; and her eyebrow rose.

Scorpius smirked as he pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning against before walking over to her. "My Mother and Grandmother are training our house. Do you really think they'd request another sixth years' help when they could have mine?" He raised an eyebrow as Lily let out a frustrated sigh.

"Bloody Malfoys..." Her annoyance was clear in her brusque muttering and eye roll.

He couldn't help but smirk at her disgruntled expression with fondness. She was just too alluring when she was mad. "So, where are the rest of you ickle fifth years?" One pale eyebrow rose as he brushed up against her from behind, his breath hot in her ear as he caught her off guard.

She felt her spine straighten of its own accord as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on their own accord. "This is...private." She cleared her throat uncomfortably as Astoria's heels clacked against the flooring and Scorpius moved back to his position against the pillar.

Astoria surveyed the two with a covert smile. Sure they may not exactly get along _now_...but the best dances held chemistry...and theirs was explosive. "Scorpius Hyperion, stand up straight! You're going to have awful posture if you don't straighten up." Her expression was stern but loving as her son straightened up from the stance that she had seen his father cockily lounge in years before. "Now, I'm sure you both realize that you'll be dance partners! I think you'll do a wonderful job together." She smiled as her dress swirled around her knees and she pulled two expensive designer shoe boxes out of a bag she had brought in with her. "These are for you, Lily." She smiled as the younger girl opened the boxes uncertainly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." She stared at the shoes contained in the first box – a pair of sleek and shiny black heels. The second box held a pair of silver shoes that shone brightly with encrusted clear crystals, catching the light and scattering it. "What do I need them for?"

"To dance in of course!" She smiled as she ignored her son's snicker. "The black heels are for you to wear everyday so that you'll look effortless in heels. So many people these days underestimate the power of looking flawless in formal wear." She shook her head before encouraging Lily to change her shoes, while she insisted Scorpius take off his robe; and instead just wear his black trousers and white button down. "Oh and Lily! I've brought you a leotard to practice in. You can go change behind the mirror." She smiled as she tried to fix Scorpius' messy hair much to his chagrin.

"Mum, off!" His voice was relaxed as he batted his mother's eager hands away from his hair. He couldn't believe that he'd gotten himself stuck in yet another semester's worth of dance practices, instead of being able to go to Hogsmeade with his friends.

"Scorpius!" Astoria sighed as she watched her son's gaze change from one of irritation at her to a somewhat bewildered and awed expression at Lily, who was now in the black heels and a black leotard with a black silver skirt. "Ahh, you look nice." She smiled as Lily glided over to them. "Alright, let's begin!"

* * *

"Merlin's saggy left, Potter! You're going to bloody maim me, you piranha!" Scorpius cursed loudly as he held his side where Lily had just kicked him. "Fucking heels..." He glared at the weapons she wore on her feet in a hazy rage.

"Oh, real original - basilisk! If your feet weren't made of bloody lead then maybe you'd get your fat arse out of the way like you're supposed to!" Lily's voice was sharp as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the boy gaping at her.

"You're two beats ahead! It's not my fault you can't keep time!" He glared as he rubbed his side; and she flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, whatever! It's not my fault you lost your ability to keep time because your last dance partner was a daft moron who tripped over her own feet." She felt her irritation slightly waning as their shouting match reached its end – completely forgetting about Astoria's shocked presence.

Scorpius couldn't help the slightly devilish grin as he looked at Lily's heat-induced red cheeks. "She really is bloody awful at mostly everything." He let out a snicker as Lily began to laugh and nod – a combination of the high adrenaline and Scorpius' blatant assault on more than Vera's dancing skills getting to her.

Astoria blinked a few times as she looked at the pair uncomprehendingly. "Well I...this sort of language is completely inappropriate. I trust that this will be your first and last outburst unless you'd like to be forced into spending every spare moment together?" She watched as the two eyed each other wearily.

"Every moment?" Scorpius wiggled his eyes meaningfully as Lily's jaw dropped and Astoria glared at her son.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Her voice was so low and scary that Lily suddenly understood exactly how and why Astoria had been a Slytherin herself. "Unless you'd like a visit from your father, I suggest you stop your lewd jokes while in front of me."

"Yes, Mum." He avoided Lily's eyes as he looked down at his own expensive shoes shamefaced. Beyond the boy that his housemates saw, he was really a caring and somewhat moral boy.

"Very good." She nodded once, her nerves feeling frayed as she picked up her bag. "I'll see the two of you tomorrow. Same time." She kissed her son's head lovingly before smiling at Lily and exiting the room.

"Your mum is..." Lily trailed off as she slipped her robe on and merely carried the rest of her things.

"Yeah, I know." Scorpius nodded with a sort of proud year weary smile. "You should see her at home. No one can dictate people or things quite like she can." He wordlessly took the two boxes from Lily's arm as they continued down the hall towards the dungeons and their common room.

She smiled as she nudged his side with a smile. "I can't imagine your dad being reprimanded like she does you." She felt her stomach clench as he looked to her with a chuckle.

"Then I guess you'll just have to come over sometime, Piranha." His smile was softer and more genuine as she laughed and took the boxes from him as they made their way into the common room.

"Maybe I will, Basilisk." She smiled teasingly at him before making her way up to the girls' dormitory; and away from his insistent gaze.

* * *

_**In Response: As always, thank you for taking the time to review! I greatly appreciate it. Next chapter will of course contain more emotions...tensions...etc**_

_bets2012: Yay! Thanks, hun! =)_

_ : Hahaha, I'm sorry! And then I let this update sit far longer than anticipated... =/ _

_LifeonEarth: Haha, me too! At first it won't be so hot...but you know eventually...steamy! =P_

_Ravenclaw Writer: Haha, I totes understand! Please be patient with me as I transition into this next sort of interacting between the two._

_speedsONEandONLY: Bahaha, she clearly didn't know as much as she thought she did, lol. But if someone can sort these two out, I do think the woman that has a hold over Draco Malfoy is up for the challenge._

_Jessica682: Why thank you_

_diyame: Sorry...it didn't get posted very quickly... _

_bookworm1519: Haha, thanks! I think it'll just change teh dynamic between the two...not necessarily taper their arguments._

_amama123: Aww, thank you so much!_

_Guest: Hehe, thanks dear!_

_Bucky5: Thanks! And because she owns her own studio...later chapter. ;)_

_Jade Ninja: Ohhh love this review! Hahaha, sososososos much!_

_OhMyJonasHP: Haha, well you know I just figured the tamers of Malfoy men have to stick togetehr and all that._

_MANGO - Guest: Of course! _

_Marina: I hope to! =)_

_Lizaluvsdoggies: Awww, thank you so much! That means a lot to me that you're sort of branching out/stepping outside of the couple (rose/scorp) you normally prefer/ship to read my stories. Thank you! I hope they don't ruin you on LilyScorp, haha. _

_THANKS FOR REVIEWING _


	8. OneonOne

_**Author's Note: **_Thank you for all of the reviews! I am so sorry that I have taken so long to upload this chapter. I've been extremely busy with college and grad school apps. Anyways, I know that this chapter is short and not that great, but it's just to set the tone for upcoming chapters.

* * *

_**One-on-One**_

* * *

_Ages Fifteen and Sixteen:_

* * *

"Have you seen Princess Potter?" Barclay smirked as he let out a low whistle at the breakfast table. "All I'm saying is she should just wear heels all the time. So hot."

Andrei watched as Scorpius' fists clenched around his fork and his jaw set. Lily Potter was going to be the cause of all sorts of problems for Scorpius Malfoy, Adndrei was sure. She was too pretty, too independent and too stubborn for her own good sometimes. While Scorpius was too cocky, too entitled, and to his demise knew how handsome he was.

"Potter!" Scorpius called the short distance down the table as the younger girl turned towards him curiously.

"Yes?" She couldn't help but give Barclay a slightly disgusted and confused look as he kept eyeing her akwardly.

"Give it a rest, Barclay!" Scorpius snapped causing a number of girls around the table's heads to snap up to see the commotion as Barclay instantly looked away towards the teachers, uncomfortable with being caught out.

Lily's eyes widened in shock at Scorpius' actions. Sure he'd scared away boys in different houses from asking her out...mainly to piss her off or to prank her. She'd done the same thing to him multiple times when it came to girls. But she'd never seen him interfere with his mates when they decided to take a fancy to someone or generally act like disgustingly creepy blokes.

"Still up for practice after classes?" One pale eyebrow rose as he stared into her eyes catching her off guard as she merely nodded.

"Of course. I'll meet you there." She smiled slightly as she looked at him before turning back to her grinning friends. This dance was going to be the undoing of her...

* * *

Ira snickered as Lily looked back at her group of friends.

"What is it?" Lily touched her hair unsure as Ira continued to laugh. "Is there something on my face? Food in my teeth?" She scoweled as Ira shook her head 'no.'

"Scorpius Malfoy fancies you, Lil's." Ira smirked as she looked over at the older boy. "It's so obvious."

"What!?" Lily looked back at Scorpius with a scowl causing him to look at her for a brief moment. "No way, Ira."

* * *

Scorpius faked an exaggerated yawn as Lily nearly fell into the room, clearly in a rush. "So you finally decided to join me..." His voice was superior as he took in her appearance.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Malf-..." Her voice caught off as she sat down her books and realised that his mother wasn't here. "Where's your Mother?" One hand jutted out on her hip as she turned to face Scorpius who placed one of her hands on his shoulder and grabbed the other one in his hand. She stared wide-eyed at him as he began leading her in an effortless dance.

"Probably at home with my father." His voice was nonchalant as he continued to twirl her around. "She just sent me an owl last night saying she needed to cancel practice due to conflicts."

"Last night?!" Her voice was outraged as anger seeped through every word and Scorpius merely pulled her closer to him and dipper her down - his face meters from her.

"I think we're getting better at this, don't you?" He smiled as he continued to hold her in midair - the control all his. "How was your day, Lily?" He began to pull her up as he continued to lead her in the dance.

She blinked her eyes a few times to make sure that Scorpius Malfoy was actually the one dancing with her. He was never this nice - not to her at least. "Why are you being so nice? You're never nice to me. You're a basilisk, remember?"

He frowned as he tightened his grip on her hand. "You never let me be nice to you. Besides you always act like a piranha when it comes to me." He raised an eyebrow as she continued to stare at him. "Maybe I think we would be better on the same team for this. After all, you and my Mother wanted chemistry." His cheek was very nearly against her's as he felt her hair brush against his face in a nod.

"Maybe." She conceded as a slow smirk made its way onto his face, causing her eyes to narrow. "But if we're playing this game, then just try not to fall in love with me."

He snickered as his lips brushed against her ear in a whisper. "I think you're the one that's in far more danger of falling in love with me, Lily Potter."

"In your dreams, Malfoy." Her eyes danced in mirth as her smirk mirrored his own - challenge accepted.

* * *

_**In Response: **In general, thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them. I do want to let all of you know that this story won't be as long or complex as my other stories in the past - just a head's up. Thanks!_

_Jessica682: Aww thanks! I'm sure this chapter is a bit dissapointing too since it's so short... :/_

_Bucky5: Haha, thanks!_

_speedsONEandONLY: Ahhh - that would've been funny! I didn't even consider that...darn_

_Lizaluvsdoggies: Oh ScorLily is Love! They're my absolute favorites! _

_Rosa: Thanks! :)_

_Always Your Flower: Glad you like it. And very sweet of you_

_Bets2010: Thanks! =D_

_bookworm1519: Thanks! Astoria is like my fav character of all time._

_OhMyJonasHP: Thanks!_

_LittleMissBrownEyes: Haha, thanks so much! I'm so glad you like their banter._

_Anelya: Thanks! So glad you feel that way. Hope you like it_

_Leftmango: Thanks Mango!_

_Charlotte620: ...I'm back!_

_dids107: Awww, yay!_


	9. Just Friends

_**Author's Note: **_Thanks so much for your continued patience! I greatly appreciate it. This is just a very busy time for me. Thanks for the reviews! :)

_New News: _I have a new fanfiction...It's a Lucissa (Lucius+Narcissa) it goes with my 'Malfoy Series' (aka: 'Finding You,' 'Petal in the Snake Pit',' 'When I Find You, I'll Find Me.') It's called "The Snake's Love" - Please check it out and let me know what you think! If you liked "Finding You," you'll love this!

* * *

_**Just Friends**_

* * *

"Oh come on, Lily!" Scorpius groaned in frustration as he walked along the cooridor with her.

Lily stared straight ahead as she walked quickly down the cooridor towards her next class, Scorpius' long legs easily keeping up with her. "No way, Malfoy." Her expression was dubiousas she snatched a sideways glance at him. "I'm not going as your 'plus one' to your Mother's cookie decorating party." She rolled her eyes at the idea of ever attending a cookie decorating party - it sounded like something her Aunt Audrey would've planned when she was younger.

Frown lines creased his face as he pouted. "You love my mum though! And it's for the poor orphans..."

"I love her. Not you." She frowned and sighed at his pout. "Why do you even need a 'plus one'?" She refused to say the word 'date' despite the fact that Scorpius had called it one himself. "And more importantly why on earth would you ask me?"

He smirked as they slowed down and he pulled her towards the wing of the passageway. "I need a date because otherwise my mum and grandmum will try to set me up with every female present. Have you _talked to_ the Slytherin girls in my year?" He rolled his eyes in exasperation as Lily snickered. "And we've been getting along rather well recently. So why wouldn't I ask you? We could make fun of how crazy everyone there is..." His voice was sing-songy with enticement as Lily let out a long sigh and bit her lip.

"Ehh...I don't know, Malfoy." She looked him up and down as he bent down towards her shorter form naturally. She hated that sad/desperate expression he was wearing; and his tone wasn't helping matters either. She had a bad habit of bending when people played her in the way he currently was - but how did he know that?

"I'll do your History of Magic homework for a month..." He smirked as he watched her facial expression - knowing he had gotten her.

"Fine. But don't try anything funny, Mafloy." Her eyes narrowed in warning as he smirked.

"Your wish is my command, Princess Potter." He laughed at her eyeroll.

* * *

Christmas break had been just as lazy and fun as Lily had planned for the past few days. All she had done was eat, visit her cousins, shop in Diagon Alley, and play quidditch with her brothers. However, today all of that was changing much to her dismay; and her mum wasn't even allowing her fake sickness to avoid the horrors of Scorpius and his Manor. Which was why she was currently digging through her small yet spacious walk-in-closet agitatedly. "What am I going to wear?" She moaned as she picked through her over-crowded closet. She should've bought that plum dress the last time she was in Diagon Alley with the matching robes...

"What I _don't _understand,..." Hugo laid on Lily's bed, as he threw a small golden ball up and then caught it before it could flutter away from him continuously, as he spoke. "...Is how in Merlin's name _Scorpius Malfoy _convinced you to be his _date_ for the day." He rose one bushy eyebrow as Lily threw her emerald green scarf at him - an etched-on scowl marring her delicate features.

"Hugo, stop tormenting and help me!" She pouted as he snickered and merely propped his head on his arms crossed behind his head. "And, I am _not _his _date_. I am his plus one. I got roped into going because a. it's for poor poor orphans and b. his mum is exceedingly nice..." She sighed as Hugo chuckled from her bed.

"Well when you end up pictured on the society page as Scorpius Malfoy's date; and they run a feature on the two of you being star-crossed lovers who connected through dance via Hogwarts...I promise that I will be the first to laugh and endorse it." He winked as she threw a shoebox at him angrily. "Merlin, woman! Don't maim the money maker...sheesh." He let out an exasperated sigh as he scoweled at the partially open closet door. "You know for this not being a date - you're putting an awful lot of effort into it..."

"Sod off, Hugh." Lily called through gritted teeth as she put on a pair of short jewel-toned heels that had deep peacock colors, which she paired with a light/white and silver sparkly day dress that had sheer fluttery sleeves and a low curved neckline. She draped an emerald green robe and a white and silver scarf over her arm before emerging from her closet. "So what do you think?"

Hugo sat up as he looked at his cousin critically. "It's good. You know, festive...but not outright christmas-y. Clearly you put thought into your look but didn't try too hard." He nodded as she rolled her eyes towards the cieling.

"I wish Louis were here...he has such good taste." She sighed miserably as Hugo frowned and threw his arms out angrily.

"Umm, hello!? I just told you that you look nice." He frowned as she smirked.

"Yeah...you picked at the utility of it all. But Louis - Louis knows clothing. He gives advice and helps me...he has such great taste"

"...You make him sound gay - which he isn't." Hugo rolled his eyes. "And, I have good taste in clothes!"

"Ehh, it's subpar." She laughed at his expression. "Oh, come on! You know Louis has better taste. And you come to me for advice. Louis just has really fashionable older sisters and a mum, you know?"

"I have Rose and my Mum." He tried to keep a straight face as Lily busted out into guffaws of laughter, causing him to laugh too. "Alright-alright, point taken. We are not the trendiest in the Weasley family."

Lily nodded as she slipped the robe on. "That's okay. You all are like the cleverest...ish." She smiled as she began her descent downstairs, Hugo hot on her heels.

"Yeah well, your family is the famous family. So I guess that makes sense." He gave her a boyish grin as she snorted. "Especially the youngest Potter. The only girl...a Slytherin...dating a Malfoy." He doubled over as Lily's elbow made contact with his gut. "Ooof!"

"Oh Lily, you look lovely!" Hermione gushed with a smile as she and Ginny looked up from the kitchen table.

Ginny smiled as she kissed Lily's cheek. "Have fun, Dear. The floo is all set for you in the family room."

"Thanks." She smiled at both her mother and aunt as Hugo slipped into a seat beside his mother. "I'll see you guys later then."

"Don't get caught under any mistletoe, Lil's!" Hugo called with a cheeky grin as Hermione gave him a reprimanding look and Ginny chuckled.

"Have fun Christmas shopping alone with our mothers, Hugo!" Lily called behind her in a sing-songy voice as she picked up the floo powder.

* * *

"Where is she?" Scorpius paced in front of the large fireplace in the informal drawing room as his Mother laughed from the doorway.

"Scorpius, stop pacing. You'll ruin my new rug." She smirked as she made her way towards him and smoothed out his hair. "Not to mention you're wrinkling your shirt."

Scorpius looked down at the silvery-blue shirt he had paired with tan slacks. The color of the shirt brought out the blue hues in his eyes; and the look was overall much lighter than the colors that Scorpius normally wore. "So who all is coming then?" He looked his mother in the eye as he attempted to switch the topic.

"Just the usuals. That ladies and their daughters." She smiled as she began to walk away. "I'm sorry dear, I need to greet guests in the hallway because most of them aren't flooing over."

Scorpius slumped down in an armchair facing the fire place as he waited on Lily to arrive. His hand cradled his chin as he propped his elbow on the arm of the chair. When he had asked her, he had expected her to adamantly refuse and possibly (more like probably) hex him for even daring to ask. But - he was genuinely happy she had agreed, even if he had resorted to bribing her.

She raised one eyebrow as she stepped out of the fireplace and brushed off any soot that could've accumulated on her cloak before walking staright up to a zoned-out and odd-expressioned Scorpius Malfoy. "Malfoy..." She cleared her throat as he jerked to, suddenly realising that she was right in front of him.

He felt heat rushing to his cheeks as he leapt up quickly. "Sorry." He cleared his throats as his cheeks flushed. "I zoned out there for a moment."

"I had no idea..." She smirked, her voice sarcastic as she handed him her cloak. "Are you going to show me where we're going or..."

"Uhh, yeah, of course." He couldn't feel any stupider if he tried. He couldn't remember a time that he had ever been this flustered, especially over a female. "Lily,..." He stopped and turned to look at her as they approached the doorway. She looked so pretty in her dress, with her deep auburn hair curling around her face. "...Thanks for coming with me to this. I really appreciate it."

"I...err..." She felt herself uncharacteristically stumbling over her words as she stared at him, amazed at being this close to him when not dancing. "...of course." She smiled slightly as he nodded wearing a large smile. "Thanks for uhh inviting me."

"My pleasure." he smiled as they walked along the hallway closely together. "So how has your break been?"

"Oh, there you two are!" Astoria called with a bright smile as she waved them over to a table (among many tables) that had been set up in the dining room so that there was room for the many women and girls gathered to help with the cookie decorating. "Lily, it's so nice to see you again." She kissed Lily's cheek as she simultaneously fastened an apron about her neck and waist before handing Scorpius one. "The two of you will be making 'stocking' cookies. Just use bright colors and try your best. I'm sure the kids will love them." She smiled before bustling off to another table.

Scorpius laughed at Lily's gob-smacked expression. "She can be a right whirlwind when she wants to be. I'm actually pretty bad at decorating cookies to be honest." He shrugged as he picked up a blank sugar cookie and reached for a green icing.

"Scorpius Malfoy admitting that he's bad at something...I never thought I'd see the day." She smirked as she looked at him while picking up a cookie and reaching for the gold icing.

He laughed as he settled down on the bench beside Lily and added silver piping to his cookie. "Let's keep this our secret. Malfoy Manor's sort of a what's said here stays here type of place." He winked as she laughed - a smile forming itself on his thin lips. "Honestly, I'm bad at a lot of things..."

Lily snorted as she added edible glitter to her cookie. "Like what, oh Slytherin Prince?" She smirked as he laughed softly.

"Like cookie decorating..." He held up his lumpy and messy cookie as she giggled. "...And typically I'm pretty awful at talking to you. I always say the wrong thing. Even when I don't mean to."

"We've been doing pretty well lately." She stared at her cookie intently as his arm tightened beside her.

"Yeah...yeah, we have." He nodded before relaxing again.

* * *

"I don't know what you were talking about, Astoria." Narcissa's voice was dubious as she watched her grandson and the Potter girl. "It doesn't seem to me that either of them want to kill the other. In fact, I'm sure that I've seen flirting on both ends."

Astoria laughed as she sat beside her mother-in-law and good friend. "I know. They seem to have gotten over their childhood pettiness."

"That tends to happen when two attractive young things realise that there's a fine line between wanting to catch the other in a snare and wanting to find a broomcloset together." Her eyes held all the mirth in them that if you did not know her, you would not know they could and you wouldn't appreciate it for it was.

Astoria laughed loudly as she whispered in Narcissa's ear. "Just wait until Draco hears about his pride and heir's reciprocated crush."

"It'll be worse then when that Hipogriff pecked his arm..." She shook her head as Astoria's tinkling laughter filled the room again.

* * *

"Let me guess..." Narcissa's voice loomed above the young not-couple as she took in all of the decorated stockings. "...All of the silver and green ones are Scorpius'." Her eyes narrowed as her eyebrows raised while Lily and Astoria laughed.

"He does seem a bit overly partial to those colors." Lily nodded teasingly as Scorpius merely shrugged with an easy smirk.

"So was his father. You'd think they'd never heard or seen any other color for them based on their artistic and decorating abilities. You know, his room is all Slytherin colors as well." Narcissa shook her head as she squeezed her grandson's shoulder.

"I'm surprised he didn't wear green or silver today..." Lily noted his shirt as Astoria laughed.

"I didn't let him. Sometimes I buy him things that are out of his comfort zone." Astoria winked as Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"I like it." Lily nodded as she smiled slightly at Scorpius before looking at his mother and grandmother. "It brings out the blue in his eyes."

"That's what we said." Narcissa chimed in as Scorpius groaned.

"All right, all right. Enough with the Scorpius conversation like I'm not even here." He frowned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need to stop letting the three of you get together. Triple teaming is entirely unfair."

"So is life." Lily chimed in as Scorpius frowned as her causing her to snicker. "Okay, okay _baby_. Want to show me where I can wash this dye off of my hands?" She raised an eyebrow as Scorpius leapt up in relief.

"I thought you'd never ask..." He grumbled as his mother kissed Lily's cheek.

"It was nice seeing you. You'll have to come over again." She watched as her son walked Lily down the hall before turning back to the slowly eamptying room.

"Well, I think it was a roaring success." Narcissa nodded before making her way over to a group of older ladies to chit-chat.

* * *

"Did you finally get the dye off?" Scorpius pushed himself off of the wall that he had been leaning against while he had waited on Lily.

She looked down at her fair hands before clasping them together and looking up at Scorpius with a smile. "Yes, thank you." She bit her lip as he nodded and handed her her cloak, which she slipped on. "Thanks for the invite. I actually had a lot of fun." She blushed as he smirked.

"Lily Potter having fun with Scorpius Malfoy...alert the press. She vowed that would _never_ happen." He teased as Lily rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say 'never,' I just thought it actually." She smiled as he led her into the drawing room. "Really though, this was actually nice. You're not so bad when you're away from your mates."

"Neither are you." He smiled genuinely as she nodded. "If you want, you could come over again during break. You still haven't gotten to see my Mum put my Dad in line..."

She laughed as she nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." On an impulse she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a hug - catching him pleasantly off-guard. "Merry Christmas, Scorpius." She waved lightly before allowing the green flames of the fire to take her home.

"Merry Christmas, Lily..." His voice was lost as she swirled away - his last view of her, her dark curls spinning in the hearth before she fully disappeared. Today had without a doubt, been his favorite day of break...even above the day he had spent on the quidditch pitch with all of his mates, and he didn't even like decorating cookies. He smiled as he ran a hand through his hair before dazedly smiling as he made his way to his room.

* * *

_**In Response:**_

_Lizaluvsdoggies: Haha, so true! Although...I think Scorpius already knowingly has a thing for her..._

_Bucky5: Haha, so true! It's like moths to a flame...them to a row, haha_

_MJ: Of course...romance has to come at some point! :) And thanks so much! College is busy, haha, but I'm doing my best to stay on top of everything. Hope you're doing well too, MJ!_

_Jessica682: ... =D ... Sorry for the delay!_

_speedsONEandONLY: ...Oh the top... How have you been dear!?_

_LittleMissBrownEyes: thanks so much!_

_bookworm1519: So sweet, thanks, hun_

_LifeonEarth: ;)_

_ErisedFeather: Thanks so much! Sorry for the dealy_

_Huntress3419: ...TOO SWEET!_

_sophiafreak7797: Aww, yay!_

_wellwisher123: Thanks, Dear!_


End file.
